


Conhecendo suas Peculiaridades

by Lady Equine (Chaotic_Fluffy_Diamond)



Category: Zodícopo (Comic)
Genre: #Romance #Comédia, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Fluffy_Diamond/pseuds/Lady%20Equine
Summary: Câncer tinha uma barraquinha de doces no calçadão da cidade, do qual era sempre frequentado, sempre no mesmo horário, por uma bela modelo chamada Libra. Câncer palpitava todas as vezes que ela aparecia, mas o que ela não sabia, era que Libra também reparava nela...
Relationships: Cancer/Libra





	Conhecendo suas Peculiaridades

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic feita para um amigo secreto que ocorreu em um grupo de Whatsapp. Eu, por mais que tenha me enrolado para fazer, estou amando escrever!! Espero que minha amiga secreta também goste ❤️

O céu noturno era belamente estrelado, uma lua cheia vistosa da qual as vezes era coberta por algumas nuvens, e isso era uma tanto difícil de não ser reparado mesmo em meio a multidão de turistas que passavam pelo calçadão, acalorando ainda mais aquela noite de verão. E uma das coisas que era característica daquele local era a arte de rua, que ia desde dançarinos, teatro, pessoas tocando instrumentos, pintando em azulejo e vendendo bijuterias que poderiam até ser feitas na hora.

Dentre todas essas pessoas, estava Câncer e Touro com sua barraquinha de quitutes caseiros. Era engraçado até, pois Touro amava pegar alguns vez ou outra e Câncer sempre tentava impedí-la alegando que no fim todas as vezes que ela repetia "Só mais um…" lhe dariam um prejuízo enorme. Mas de qualquer forma eram boas amigas desde muito tempo, o suficiente para Câncer guardar cada um daqueles momentos com muito carinho.

—Touro já falei que não — Can reclamava em um muxoxo. Não queria soar rude ou autoritária, mas tinha que deter a amiga de pegar mais um quindim.

—Mas Canzinhaaa, só mais um!! — Resmungava a Taurina remexendo numa mecha de cabelo.

—Touro, você disse isso das últimas trinta e sete vezes…

—Que calúnia! Eu não comi trinta e sete docinhos — Retrucou fazendo um bico e franzindo o cenho.

—Isso por que não deixei! — Câncer suspirou. Touro poderia ser um tanto teimosa as vezes, checou o relógio de pulso amarelo com um adesivo de quindim, presente da própria Touro no seu ultimo aniversário.

—Você está esperando ela, não é?

—C-como assim?

Câncer ruborizou-se totalmente, sendo um dos causantes o olhar malicioso da amiga. E o pior, ela sabia exatamente de quem se tratava…

—Para com isso, Can! Aquela modelo gostosona que você está de olho!

—Touro!! — Advertiu-a, ainda mais envergonhada do que antes.

—Ela tem vindo aqui todos os dias no mesmo horário — Continuou Touro — E eu vi que você olhou esse relógio todas as trinta e sete vezes que eu pedi mais um docinho!

—N-não é o que você está pensando…

Na verdade era. Câncer sabia de quem se tratava pois ela já havia aparecido em alguns comerciais e revistas com o nome de Libra Lancen, e Câncer tinha pesquisado a respeito dela na internet: famosa, popular, bonita… Cân imaginava que ela deveria comer do bom e do melhor todo santo dia, e não fazia idéia do porque ela sempre comprava dos seus doces caseiros. Ela até imaginava poder trocar palavras com ela além do preço do brigadeiro ou agradecer pela compra, mas o que diria? Ela própria se achava tão desinteressante que era capaz da modelo dormir se falasse algo além do necessário.

—Olha, ela está vindo! — Disse Touro lhe cutucando com o cotovelo e a tirando de seus devaneios, fazendo Câncer endireitar a postura e erguer o olhar na mesma hora. Tremia um pouco de nervosismo, ainda que aquilo já fosse rotina… quando havia perdido a hora??

—Boa noite! — Libra cumprimentou cordialmente pondo uma mecha do cabelo azul marinho atrás da orelha. O cabelo em si estava preso em um coque alto, os brincos de balança sempre presentes no look, combinando com os óculos escuros que logo foram levantados revelando um olhar gentil — Acho que vou querer um beijinho hoje!

—C-claro, moça! Um real e cinquenta centavos — Câncer não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo no momento. Sabia perfeitamente que ela se referia ao doce, mas o duplo sentido da frase não deixou de lhe abalar de toda forma — Aqui está! — Falou lhe entregando o docinho, recebendo três moedas em troca.

—Obrigada! Tenha uma boa noite — Respondeu-lhe com um sorriso, deixando o local dando uma mordida no beijinho. Câncer acenou para ela com um sorrisinho singelo, sem perceber o olhar bisbilhoteiro de Touro que deu um tapa na própria face.

—Você perdeu mais uma oportunidade de chamar ela para sair, que desperdício, Cân!

—Como? — Câncer respondeu Touro desestabilizada — Mas o que ela iria pensar? Eu não sou bonita como ela, não sou interessante e ela é famosa! Deve ter mais o que fazer…

—Vou te responder — Touro estralou os dedos — Você é linda, é legal, ela não é inalcançável só por que é famosa e parece estar de férias, passeando.

—Você só diz isso porque é minha amiga…

Touro suspirou. Não sentia raiva da amiga, na verdade compreendia muito bem o lado dela, por mais que a própria cabeça fosse bem diferente. Olhou para a moça que se afastava, ela parou por um momento para apreciar uma artista de rua. Era a sua chance!!

—Sabe o que eu vou fazer por ser sua amiga, Câncer? Fica ai, vou falar com ela!

—Espera, o que? — Mal deu tempo de Câncer responder e Touro já tinha ido — Touro! — Chamava baixinho, mesmo que ela não fosse ouvir, tinha receio de chamar atenção. Queria impedí-la, mas não tinha escolha, pois não podia deixar a barraca de docinhos sozinha.

Ao longe, via Touro a cutucando e dizendo algo, já estava morrendo de vergonha só de imaginar as palavras dela. Viu Libra sorrir e em seguida… Tiraram uma selfie? Touro provavelmente tinha iniciado a conversa com algo do tipo "Sou sua fã" mas logo a viu apontar na própria direção, fazendo com que Câncer cobrisse o rosto, abrindo uma brecha entre os dedos para espiar. Elas estavam vindo juntas na sua direção… O que faria?

—O seu nome é Câncer, certo? — indagou docemente a voz da libriana. Cân aumentou a brecha entre os dedos expondo o seu olho esquerdo, ainda sem saber o que fazer — Por favor, deixe-me ver o seu rosto. Não precisa ter vergonha…

—E-eu — Cân balbuciou nervosamente, tirando as mãos do rosto — Não sei o que a minha amiga disse, mas por favor não dê bola…

—Ora, não precisa se acanhar! Só vim lhe fazer um convite! — os lábios pintados num tom avermelhado se curvaram num sorriso sutil. Câncer franziu o cenho desacreditada — Quer dar uma volta pelo calçadão comigo??

—O que? Não posso — Cân respondeu gaguejando — Preciso cuidar da barraca de doces e…

—Eu cuido da barraca, Cânzinha! — Disse Touro — Estou aqui para isso!!

—Mas… — "Você vai comer tudo!" Pensou.

—Ah qual é Câncer! — Touro se aproximou dela e enlaçou seus ombros, a olhando maliciosamente — Você vai mesmo recusar um convite de uma moça tão bem intencionada quanto a Lili?

—Lili?? — quando que Touro ganhou intimidade suficiente para chamar ela assim? — Bem eu… — Câncer pensou um pouco. Se recusasse, Libra poderia pensar que era por desgosto a modelo… Não queria chateá-la — Tudo bem, eu aceito!

—Ótimo! — Libra iniu as mãos falando em tom agudo — Vamos, o clima está ótimo para uma caminhada! — Ela ofereceu o braço para que Câncer enganchasse a mão, e assim ela o fez — Obrigada, Touro por cuidar da barraca por uns instantes. Já devolvo sua amiga!

Touro fez um joinha com a mão, pegando um brigadeiro e dando uma mordida, coisa que Câncer nem se atreveu a reclamar na hora. Libra parecia bastante tranquila mesmo andando com uma estranha, ao contrário de Câncer que suava e nem era pelo calor da noite ou da multidão.

—Você vende doces a muito tempo? — Indagou libra admirando as atrações do local — Só tive o prazer de conhecer os seus docinhos esse verão. Fazia tempo que eu não viajava para uma cidade turística.

—Eu vendo ha uns anos com a Touro — Câncer fez uma pausa, ficando constrangida — I-imagino que você tem assuntos muito mais interessantes que docinhos… Desculpe por isso…

—Não precisa se desculpar, e eu adoro os seus docinhos! — Libra sorriu para ela — E não pense que a carreira de uma modelo é lá essas coisas… Digo, Você deve achar que eu penso ser chato ouvir sobre ingredientes e técnicas de cozinha. E eu imagino que você não se interesse por holofotes e pessoas andando em uma passarela — Ela riu divertida, olhando mais uma vez as atrações.

—Poxa, eu não queria dar essa impressão a você… Digo, não quero que pense que acho o seu trabalho inútil ou chato só… Me desculpa… — Cân choramingou cobrindo o rosto.

Libra parou por um momento, pegando nas mãos trêmulas de Câncer e as tirando do rosto dela. Tentou se mostrar o mais calma e segura possivel.

—Está tudo bem, Câncer! — Ela dizia baixo — Não precisa se preocupar, eu apenas achei que...

—Eu não sei o que a Touro disse para você, mas não precisa se forçar a sair comigo… Obrigada pelo passeio — Dito isso, Câncer se afastou e saiu andando apressada com o olhar baixo. Libra prontamente a seguiu

—Espere! Câncer!

Libra tentava não ser muito chamativa para não provocar uma aglomeração maior do que já estava pelo calçadão, mas igual não queria deixar Câncer ir. Estava ficando complicado, ela se afastava e se misturava no meio de pessoas mais altas, o coração palpitando, quando de repente a loira esbarrou em uma dançarina de rua, e ambas cairam no chão.

—Ahh céus…

Câncer mal teve tempo de raciocinar o que havia acontecido. Sua coxa doía pela queda, sentou-se afim de levantar, mas quando olhou para cima levou um susto pela aproximação da dançarina que já tinha levantado e a encarava de perto. Ela tinha um polvo sobre a cabeça que cobria toda a visão com seus tentáculos, uma roupa de banho combinando com a canga em sua cintura, que realçavam a pele amendoada dela. Libra a alcançou naquele momento, ajudando Cân a levantar.

—Você está bem? — indagou Libra a Câncer — Está com a feição chorosa… Eu não queria te ofender!

—V-você não fez nada! Digo — Ela encarou o olhar carinhoso de Libra — Obrigada por me ajudar e — Ela lembrou da dançarina que tinha acabado de esbarrar, voltou-se a ela — Ahh, me desculpe moça, sou tão desastrada…

—Que nada, gata! — respondeu a dançarina — Isso é comum quando acontece uma briga de casal! — Ela sorria animada. Câncer e Libra coraram e a olharam confusas.

—Br-briga de casal?

—Não precisa ter vergonha! Alias to vendo que você tem um bicho da praia na cabeça também! A minha se chama Lisa, e a sua??

—Ahn? — Câncer balbuciou um pouco até entender do que se tratava — Florinda. Ela se chama Florinda — Ela estava deveras confusa, mal tinha tempo de processar o que acontecia e a garota inquieta já respondia.

—Que fofurinha! Eu e minha gata vamos fazer mais um espetáculo agora! Alias, me chamo Aquário!!

—Ahh... Câncer — Apresentou-se — E essa é a minha amiga Libra — Disse tímida, dando ênfase na palavra "amiga". Libra abriu a boca para cumprimentá-la mas foi interrompida com as palavras da aquariana.

—Ainda!

As duas se olharam sem entender a moça inquieta que logo virou-se e foi caminhando até outras duas moças, uma mais discreta, usava uma blusa social branca com uma gravata borboleta que combinava a calça em tons escuros, tal qual a pele e o cabelo crespo, esta ajeitava ao ombro um delicado violino onde pousavam os olhos dourados concentrados em afinar o instrumento. A outra era também uma dançarina, usava roupas vibrantes de rosa e amarelo, os cabelos ralos e loiros, e os olhos felinos também dourados se ajustavam como estrelas na pele escura como a noite.

Aquário pegou na mão da segunda moça, ela remexia a cauda suavemente demonstrando animação.

—Capri, pode soltar uma música bem animada que eu e a Leoa faremos um show!

A tal Capri assentiu, relaxando a cauda de peixe e ajeitando o cabelo atrás dos chifres pontudos, antes de começar uma melodia eufórica com uma exímia precisão, deixando todos ao redor embasbacados com as notas agitadas, começando a bater palmas no ritmo da musica.

Aquário e Leoa então começaram a dançar,uma enganchando o braço no da outra e saltitando em círculos, logo se separaram e começaram uma espécie de samba ainda ao som do violino. Leoa tinha uma precisão maravilhosa em seu rebolado, já Aquário plantava bananeira, sambando com as mãos. Mas o que surpreendeu de fato foi quando Leoa deu um pulo, fazendo uma cambalhota no ar e caindo no chão fazendo um belo espacato! Todos aplaudiram, Câncer estava tão maravilhada com a apresentação que mal teve tempo de raciocinar quando Aquário girou o corpo como uma estrelinha para ficar de pé, prontamente oferecendo a mão convidativa a Câncer.

—Vem fazer parte do show, gata!!

—O que? Não, eu não levo jeito pr…

—Ahh, vamos! Vai ser divertido!!

—Mas…

Cân se sentia um tanto acuada. Queria ir, parecia legal, mas o que os espectadores pensariam?? Tiraria toda a graça da peça com certeza…

Foi quando libra lhe tocou o ombro, a tirando de seus devaneios.

—Não se preocupe com o espetáculo — Libra disse baixo e docemente — Se você se divertir, já terá valido!!

Câncer se sentia hipnotizada com aquele olhar meigo, tão atraente… Por um instante era como se ela tivesse uma influencia magnética com sigo. Mesmo a olhando, murmurou um "sim" distraido.

—OBAAA!! — Nisso Aqua a puxou, posicionando-se para que dançassem juntas — Sabe dançar valsa??

—Valsa?? —Câncer a olhou confusa, vendo fazer alguns gestos para a violinista que logo entendeu e começou uma daquelas musicas clássicas de quinze anos —Ma-mas… Sua namorada não vai ficar com ciumes??

—Puff, não! — Negou começando a guiá-la na dança — Alias, a minha gata ta dançando com a sua gata também!

—O que??

Câncer olhou na direção das duas. Libra parecia ter aceitado o convite de participar da apresentação também. Mas porquê? Sabia que era injusto sentir ciúmes quando ela própria estava dançando com outra garota, mas então porquê tinha tanto medo de perdê-la?? Câncer mesmo estava fugindo dela momentos antes, Libra deveria achar que ela era uma chata sem tamanho, e a fez dançar com Aqua pois queria se livrar de Câncer… Algumas lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos da canceriana…

—Sabe porque escolhi chamar você da platéia? —Chamou Aqua — Sinto que temos que conversar!

—Como assim? Mal nos conhecemos… —Respondeu Câncer nervosamente.

—Sabe o que mais? Eu tenho um terceiro olho!

—O que? — Câncer a olhou bem… era por isso que mantinha o polvo na cara?? — Você está brincando comigo!

—Sim, estou! Pensei que você acharia engraçado — Completa Aqua num sorriso de orelha a orelha.

—Ahh…

Câncer sentiu-se envergonhada. Ela lhe estava fazendo sorrir, e Cân apenas sabia se lamentar… Não deu para esconder no olhar o que sentia. Aqua ergueu o braço de Câncer e a rodopiou antes de puxá-la para si de volta e continuar falando.

—Você gosta dela né? — Indicou Libra com a cabeça.

—O que? Não… Digo, só como uma amiga…

—Eu sei que é dificil chegar na husbanda quando se é coberta de inseguranças. Mas ela gosta de você também!

—Como sabe das minhas inseguranças? — indagou num tom receoso — Como pode ter certeza que ela gosta de mim?

—Cara é obvio! Presta atenção no jeito que ela te olha toda vez que vai comprar doce na sua barraquinha!

—Como??

Foi quando a musica parou e todos ao redor tornaram a aplaudir. Câncer ficou toda vermelha sem saber o que fazer. Leoa se curva-va como sinal de agradecimento, já aqua só aplaudia junto como se fosse o seu aniversário, coisa que Léa sempre achava uma graça. Em seguida Aqua fez alguns sinais para Capricórnio que começou uma musica lenta, o que de certa forma era um acalento aos seus braços cansados.

—Hora de trocar de parzinho! — Comenta Aqua — Boa sorte com a sua amada! — Dito isso, ela foi saltitante até a sua Leoa.

Nisso, Câncer já sabia com quem deveria dançar, mas não tinha coragem de se aproximar ou sequer olhar para ela. Por mais que as palavras convictas de Aqua fossem deveras convincentes, ainda tinha seus medos… Foi quando ergueu o olhar levemente e viu a mão estendida a sua frente.

—Me daria a honra dessa dança??

Libra perguntava com o olhar comovido, a voz num tom um tanto grave, como quem tinha a certeza de que era a única coisa que queria naquele momento: dançar com Câncer como se no mundo existisse apenas elas!

Palpitação… Era o que Câncer sentia. Como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca. Aquário não estaria mentindo, estava totalmente encantada com aquela mulher, os olhos, o sorriso! Quase nem percebeu quando pegou na mão dela e delicadamente foi posta em seus braços.

Câncer a olhava fixamente, Libra tinha a mesma feição doce e hipnotizante de antes, como se fosse a coisa mais bela na visão da canceriana. Libra se sentia a mulher mais realizada a tendo em seus braços, sonhava com aquele momento a várias semanas. Claro, é da natureza libriana ter diversos crushs aleatórios dos quais se esqueceria em breve, mas o que estava vivendo com Câncer naquele momento não caberia em seu orçamento de forma alguma de tão valioso que era.

Nunca soube como se aproximar, Câncer sempre parecia tão distante quando Libra ia comprar os docinhos, mas não deixava de reparar nela. A via de longe como uma mulher bonita, delicada e com uma gentileza sem tamanho, mesmo quando a colega tentava usufruir dos docinhos que eram para vender. Seus corpos dançavam com a leveza de quem estavam nas nuvens, e de certa forma estavam mesmo!!

—Você dança bem — Elogiou Libra

—O-obrigada… Você também, Li! — Respondeu-a timidamente, libra riu por um momento. E que risada mais graciosa…

—Adorei o apelidinho!

—Ahh!! — Cân ruborizou na mesma hora, ainda sem saber como reagir adequandamente — Que bom que bocê não se ofendeu…

—Me ofender? Ora, Cân! Eu poderia dançar assim com você por horas e horas…

—Mas… Você nem me conhece direito — Choramingou Cân, já em passos mais lentos — Quando me conhecer, vai ver que sou um desastre…

—Ora Câncer! E quem não é um desastre nos dias de hoje? — Ela sorriu. Câncer foi deveras surpreendida com aquela resposta — está tudo bem ser um desastre, eu também sou! — ela disse com convicção, fazendo Câncer finalmente rir.

E que risada maravilhosa!! Libra soube naquele momento que daria tudo pelo sorriso daquela mulher!!

E novamente a musica encerrou-se, foi quando as duas sairam do seu mundo fantástico e voltaram a realidade por conta dos aplausos. Ambas estavam constrangidas sem saber o que fazer, mas Leoa apareceu pegando na mão de cada uma, as induzindo a se curvar para o publico, coisa da qual fizeram com muito gosto. Aquário estava apenas batendo palmas também, mas logo pegou uma cartola dentre as coisas delas e passou pelo pessoal recebendo as moedas que o pessoal achava que elas mereciam, logo chegando no trio.

—Olá! Teriam uma gorgeta pelo show?? — Ela indagou sorrindo.

—Ahnnn… Eu deixei meu dinheiro todo vom a Touro na barraquinha… sinto muito!! — Proferiu Cân com um leve receio de acharem que ela é pão dura.

—Tranquilo, bro! — Respondeu Aqua na maior alegria.

—Eu posso dar uma gorgeta por mim e por ela! — Disse Libra, se prontificando em pegar a carteira e remexê-la atrás das notas, em seguida estentendo uma cédula de cem reais e pondo dentro da cartola — Vocês merecem, o show foi incrível!

Cân a olhou incrédula, tal qual Leoa, que abaixaria os óculos se estivesse os usando. Teria que devolver os cinquenta reais urgente, mas contar isso em moedinhas seria um saco… Começou a tremer, mas logo Aquário sorriu, de maneira a transmitir a sua malícia sem mesmo precisar olhá-las nos olhos.

—Sei bem qual é o show que foi incrível! Aproveita bem esse show conforme se conhecerem, Librosa! — Dito isso, ela saiu saltitante e foi até Capricórnio que guardava o violino

—Essa garota… — "é um pouco estranho" pensou — Eu não entendo algumas coisas que ela fala…

—Ela quiser dizer, para a Libra, que você foi o verdadeiro show na visão dela — Explicou Leoa.

—Eu sou um show??

—Bem, errada ela não está! —disse libra olhando de canto de olho para a direção oposta a de Câncer, num semblante totalmente apaixonadinho. Quando Câncer percebeu aquilo, seu nível de rubor aumentou, mas o melhor foi quando Libra pegou na mão da canceriana, entrelaçando os seus dedos.

Ambas se olharam, o calor do momento, os sentimentos... Cân quase desviou o rosto, mas Libra pegou em seu queixo e a fez olhar para si.

—Por favor, não tenha medo de mim. Seu olhar… Seu sorriso é adorável. Eu gosto quando me Admira, assim como gosto de te admirar. Então, não precisa ter vergonha de me olhar…

Libra tentou ser o mais terna e sucinta possivel. E Cân compreendeu, arqueando levemente os lábios com a situação. Libra estava sento como um imã para si naquele momento. Pouco antes se viu a encarando nos olhos, e não conseguiu desgrudar deles. Mas naquele momento, o momento propício para um beijo, era de fato temido pela canceriana. Mas não aconteceu…

Depois que Câncer demonstrou concordar com as palavras da libriana, elas apenas seguiram caminhando de mãos dadas um pouco mais a frente. Câncer se sentia num misto de alívio e fruatração. Não queria fazer aquilo no meio de uma rua movimentada, tal qual sequer sabia beijar direito… Mas ansiava por aquilo a um tempo já...

Mais a frente, reencontraram a violinista Capricórnio conversando com uma outra garota de pele parda, porte físico forte, cabelo castanho longo raspado na lateral esquerda. As duas estavam sentadas em frente a um tapetinho com diversas bijuterias, como brincos de filtro dos sonhos, algumas pulseiras feitas de missanga, colar de pedras e também pulseirinhas hippies de linha de bordado, com nomes diversos que poderiam ser feitos na hora. Libra logo a puxou na direção delas.

—Olá! Você é a violinista de antes, né? Você toca muito bem!! — Libra chegou já animada com a situação.

—Ahh olá! Gostaram de dançar com as artistas de rua?? São realmente habilidosas em entreter o pessoal

Câncer apenas acenou, se abaixando para ver as bijuterias.

—São lindas!! Você que faz, moça? — Indagou Cân a garota de cabelo rapado na lateral

—É sim, mermão! Pode me chamar de Sagitário, ou só Sagi!!

—Essas pulseiras com nome são uma graça! — Elogia Libra. Can estava olhando de perto os brincos de filtros dos sonhos.

—Ahh, essas?? — Ela pegou a pulseirinha hippie — Eu faço na hora!! Assim customiso com o seu nome ou com o que você quiser!!

—Ela é muito habilidosa! — Finalmente Capri disse umas palavras, dando um beijo a bochecha sorridente de Sagi.

—Ain para — Sagi disse toda dengosa, mas voltou-se a possivel cliente — Vai querer uma, madame??

—Vou… — Ela pensou um pouco. Câncer tinha levantado, como quem já tinha visto tudo, mas mesmo interessada em diversas coisas resolveu não levar nada. Nisso, Libra virou-se já decidida para Sagitário — Vou querer um preto com o meu nome em rosa e um coraçãozinho. Me chamo Libra!

—Opa, é para já!!

Sagitário prontificou-se em pegar seus materiais e começar a fazer, e céus, que habilidade!! Câncer e Libra a olharam fazer a puslseirinha curiosas. Mas logo brotou outro assunto…

—Vamos tirar uma foto? — indagou Libra.

—Mas Li… E-eu não saio bem em fotos.

—Ahh duvido! Você é muito bonita!

—Só está dizendo isso para me agradar… — Murmurou.

—Acredite em mim! Eu trabalho no ramo da beleza e sei reconhecer uma quando vejo. Assim como você!

Os batimentos cardíacos da canceriana se aceleraram mais uma vez. Ela realmente lhe achava bonita?? Céus que olhos mágicos ela deve ter… Ou talvez…

A simplicidade…

Câncer mais uma vez se pegava a trocando olhares com ela. Era constrangedor, sedutor, vinha com uma avalanche de sentimentos, mas o maior deles era a imaginação!

A imaginação de estar nos braços dela novamente, de recostar a cabeça nobre o peito delicado…

A imaginação de ser querida por perto, mesmo que essa dedução viesse apenas de um olhar…

A imaginação de que a qualquer momento ela lhe tomaria em seu braços e lhe beijaria como em um conto de fadas…

Sim, era tudo um conto de fadas! Invenção da cabeça de Câncer de coisas que jamais aconteceriam. Cân abriu a boca mas frechou-a em seguida. Tentou focar na ultima frase:

"Eu trabalho no ramo da beleza, e sei reconhecer a uma quando a vejo"

E sim, isso a fez sorrir.

—Você fica ainda mais linda quando sorri, Câncer!

—O que??

Libra riu, já com o celular em mãos, se aproximou de Cân, lhe enlaçando o ombro e sorriu. Somente com aquele gesto, Cân não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, mesmo que tímido, e deixou que ela tirasse a selfie. Libra olhava com tanto carinho por aquela foto que mal percebeu quando Sagitário terminou a pulseira.

—Ta na mão, parceria! Custou quinze reais!

—Só isso? — Libra pegou a pulseirinha encantada — Ficou linda!! Merece uma gorgeta — Ela remexeu novamente a carteira e lhe entregou cinquenta reais.

—POXA VIDA GENTE RICA É OUTRO NÍVEL!! — escandalizou-se Sagitário em tom alegre — Muito obrigada moça, toda gorgeta é bem vinda!!

Todas riram. Por fim se despediram e foram para um dos bancos disponíveis no local. Libra estava imersa em pensamentos, não queria parecer egocêntrica, mas precisava demonstrar o seu carinho de alguma forma. Por fim, falou:

—Lembra da pulseira hippie que acabei de comprar?? A que tem o meu nome??

—Como não lembrar? Acabamos de sair dali! — Risos. Libra realmente se via muito bem ao vê-la mais desinibida e solta em sua presença. Era como se enfim estivesse tirando a armadura que a protegeria de qualquer coisa, para finalmente se mostrar ao menos um pouco.

—Bem, na verdade... Eu comprei para você…

Nesse momento Câncer parou de rir, sua feição fora substituída por uma de surpresa, apenas esperando as próximas palavras que ela teria a lhe dizer.

—Eu sei que pode parecer tosco eu te dar uma pulseira com o meu nome escrito, mas… Quero que lembre de mim quando a usar, e quero que lembre dessa noite! Foi ótimo poder finalmente falar contigo, Câncer! E espero que possamos ter saídas assim novamente…

—Eu não queria lhe dar gastos extras… — Cân remexia no cabelo ao dizer aquilo.

—Não pense muito nisso. É um presente que quero lhe dar de coração! E espero que receba de coração também!

Cân por fim sorriu, pegando a pulseira e a pondo em seu pulso, olhando-a ternamente antes de voltar seu olhar para Libra novamente.

—Vou lembrar de você toda vez que ver o seu nome nessa pulseira, e vou lembrar também de como você insistiu em mim mesmo eu sendo uma chata que só sabe reclamar…

—Insegurança não é chatisse… Eu apenas fiquei preocupada, mas torço para que você fique bem! Alias, adoraria te levar para a minha casa qualquer dia!

—O QUE?? MAS JÁ??

—Desculpe, desculpe... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer…

Momento de silêncio…

—Só queria… passar mais tempo com você! Vejo que você fica um pouquinho desconfortável no meio de tanta gente…

—Ahh — Câncer riu após o susto — Me desculpe eu… Eu adoraria!!

Libra sorriu pegando em sua mão e a beijando cordialmente.

—Eu passo aqui para te buscar. No horário de sempre??

Câncer, após o choque que passava gradativamente, ficou tocada com a escolha de horários. Ela sabia bem do que se tratava, era a hora que Libra aparecia para comprar os docinhos.

—No horário de sempre!!


End file.
